Fundamentals of Speech
by garryxmrchairfan
Summary: He needed to learn to get over his stage fright if he wanted to teach, and who better to help him out than the best, most intimidating speech instructor that he kinda sorta had a bit of a thing for? WilliamxRonald University!AU yaoi, slight(er) OOC, some story, quite a bit of smut.


Ronald stood at the front of the class behind the podium, nervously looking out at his classmates that suddenly found him to be the most interesting thing in the world. He was flushed red, shuffling his notecards back in and out of order and looking everywhere but at the rest of the class. He fiddled with his thick black frames, running a hand through his two-toned blond-black hair, scratching the back of his head and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for his professor to finish talking to the dean of the department in the hallway.

Ronnie had just about convinced himself that taking the speech class was _not _one of his more brilliant moves. He was double majoring in Graphic Design and Art education to be a teacher, but he struggled in front of formal crowds. Normally, he'd be the life of the party, rambling on and on and loving the attention. He found there was a bit of a different atmosphere when the attention was also judging him at the same time, waiting for him to mess up and stutter and embarrass himself. That was why he was even _taking _the class – to help him get past his stage fright when the assessment was critical and all eyes on him were prepared to rip him a new one.

He shifted his weight from his right foot to his left, placing his right foot on top of his other as he glanced at his professor through the slim window of the door, sighing in exasperation. Professor William T. Spears was the cliché tall, dark and handsome professor with a stick-up-his-ass no-nonsense attitude. His dark chocolate brown hair was combed out of his pale face to the left over his high forehead. His irises were a bright emerald-gold color much like Ronald's own, shielded by stylish rectangle charcoal-colored frames. His suits were always pressed to perfection, dark black trousers paired with matching coat over a dark grey waistcoat and blinding white button-down with a slim black tie knotted tight and tucked under the waistcoat.

He simply _radiated _professionalism, and his public speeches could inspire a nun to commit murder and turn herself in and a sex addict to live a life of chastity, absolutely revolted at the mere thought of intercourse. Or so Ronald had heard. Basically, he was the best speech professor to ever have walked the earth.

Ronald huffed and shifted feet again, twisting his lips in a pout and furrowing his brow as he watched Professor Spears. He just wanted to get his speech over with. He saw Professor Spears adjust his frames higher on his slender nose before crossing his arms and practically glaring at the dean. He turned his head slightly to look in at his class, and Ronald could've sworn he saw Professor Spears shake his head and roll his eyes the minutest amount, as if he were saying, "this guy's an idiot for interrupting my class; let me get rid of him and we'll get back to more important people." Ronnie flushed darker and nodded imperceptibly, looking back at his notecards as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

After another grueling minute, Ronald heard the door opening, glancing up with pursed lips to see the dean walking off and Professor Spears re-entering the room with a deep frown etched in his lips and a slight twitch in his eyebrow.

"I do apologize for the incompetence that runs this university," he said as he swiftly headed to his desk, setting himself in his chair with a frightening calmness. "Hopefully, they can now straighten themselves out without taking any more valuable time away from me; overtime is such a pain to deal with.." He mumbled that last part, and Ronald was pretty sure he was the only one to hear it. He could sympathize - the studio where he worked part-time constantly had him working late into the night finishing projects and paperwork, keeping him there way past closing and impeding on his sleep.

Ronnie cleared his throat awkwardly, looking over to his professor, simultaneously pleading to just get on with his speech and hoping to simply get dismissed. Sadly, there was still just enough of class left, and Professor Spears was turning his attention to his student at the podium.

"Let's finish with the speeches for today." He gestured to Ronald. "Mr. Knox, the floor is yours." Professor Spears sat up straight, folding his hands in his lap and focusing on Ronald.

The intense gaze on him from his left caused the sweat on his brow to begin dripping in a higher quantity and his breathing to hitch slightly before increasing in speed. Ronald's blush also was no longer from just nerves, having his admittedly favorite professor's intriguing eyes on him, and he tugged on his collar, taking a deep breath and shifting uncomfortably once again before timidly beginning his speech.

He managed to make eye contact with several of his classmates as he spoke, gaining a bit of confidence as his stumbles and stutters were few and far between and no one was snickering in the back or heckling with him as he informed the class on his topic of choice. He ran his hand through his hair every once in a while and tugged on the rolled-up cuffs of his shirt at his elbows, pulling on his loosely-done tie when his gaze swept over the professor.

He concluded the speech much more confidently than he started, breathing a sigh of relief and slumping his shoulders as the class finished the customary applause and started gathering their things and pushing back in their seats, standing and moving to the door.

"We'll conclude the speeches next week on Monday," Professor Spears called as students left for lunch or their next class. "Have a good weekend." He turned to his computer, opening his grade book and logging in grades for the students that had presented that day and points for those who sat respectively through all the speeches. After that, William turned in his chair back to his desk, shuffling some papers together and muttering under his breath about overtime. He glanced up and raised an eyebrow at seeing Knox still gathering his things, a faint red on his normally pale countenance.

"Knox," William called to him. He adjusted his glasses as Ronald whipped his head up, his blond-black mane flying around his face, his cowlick bouncing quite adorably in Williams's opinion. Not that he was planning on _ever_letting the teen know that.

At least, not _consciously _planning to do so.

"Yes, Professor Spears?" the teen inquired brightly, grinning the wide flirtatious smile that William always saw him giving the shallow blushing girls that approached him constantly, wanting his number or a date. Or both. He wanted to shudder in disgust at the thought of them, but his appearance remained composed, as always. "What can I do for ya?"

William quirked an eyebrow. "And it's hard to believe you become a stuttering mess when you speak in front of a crowd," he commented amusedly, folding his arms across his chest. "With your confidence speaking to _me_like that and all." William paused, watching the blush deepen on Ronald's face and look down in embarrassment. "Where does _this _Knox go when you're up there?" he asked, gesturing to the podium.

Ronald let out a little awkward chuckle, looking back up at Professor Spears and scratching his head. He shrugged. "I really can't say, sir," he replied happily, grinning cockily. "There's just something about talkin' to crowds that I know are judgin' me, waiting for me to mess up or something. Makes me nervous."

William regarded him for a moment, pursing his lips in thought. "And I don't make you nervous?" he asked seriously, giving Ronald the look he knew made most men shake with fear - intense and impassive; no one could ever tell what he was thinking when he wore that look. Not that they could when he wasn't, but it was even harder with the look.

Ronald smirked and opened his mouth to scoff, "Of course not!" - though he hadn't quite thought up a reason as to why - but it stuck in his throat as he looked at his professor and saw the look on the man's face. It was absolutely intimidating, the emotionless assessment he could detect in those gold-laced emerald orbs behind lenses that reflected the light just so to hide the majority of the irises with blinding glares.

Ronald opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, finally looking away and biting his lip, unable to say anything. After a second, he huffed and turned back to Professor Spears, shooting him his signature pout. "That's not fair!" he accused. "I've never had that look directed at me before!"

William softened his expression and gave Ronald a small smile, which had Ronald's bright eyes widening in surprise. "That's the feeling being in front of an audience gives you, correct?" he asked, going to stand by the podium.

Ronald could only gape like a fish and point incredulously at the man. "You can smile?!" he practically shouted, eventually dropping his pointing finger.

William simply gave him a disapproving look and cocked an eyebrow. "Knox, smiling is simply the manipulation of muscles in the face. Of course I have the ability to smile; I usually just never have a reason to. As many of you students would say, there's very little that 'amuses' me." He pushed his frames farther up his nose. "Now, come stand here," he ordered, gesturing to the area immediately to his side, in front of the podium.

Ronald deadpanned and stood where he was for a moment before cracking a smirk and doing as he was told. "You should smile more often," he decided, placing himself beside his professor and cocking his head to the side. "You're much more attractive that way."

Ronald clamped his mouth shut, blushing deeply and looking away. William simply shot him another look, trying not to grin like the idiot he was sure he wasn't at the inadvertent confession from the teen he'd found himself so intrigued by. The infatuation was in no way professional or rule-abiding, totally unlike much of his life - and William found that undeniably attractive.

William ignored his inner impulses to hug the teen and instead pinched the bridge of his nose before straightening his jacket and heading around the podium to lean in front of the desk in front of Ronald. He quietly observed as Ronald fiddled with his tie, pulling it looser and tugging on his cuffs, shifting his weight. He shook his head.

"The first thing you need to remember about public speaking is the tics that let people know you're nervous," he said, throwing on his professional air and ignoring the awkward tension in the room. Ronald looked up at him with a question in his eyes, not sure what his professor was talking about.

William gestured to Ronald. "You keep pulling on your tie and tugging on your sleeve cuffs," he clarified. "You were doing that throughout your speech, too - tics like that are signs that you're uncomfortable and not confident about being in front of people. You also tend to run your hand through your hair - that one definitely needs to stop," he said firmly. "Not only does it make you seem nervous, it messes up your appearance and makes you look unprepared. Also," he added, looking at Ronald's feet, "stand with your weight dispersed evenly on both feet. It keeps you from shifting and gives the image that you're grounded and know what you're talking about."

Ronald had stopped tugging on his clothing, placing his hands tenderly on the podium, and had planted his feet firmly on the ground, comfortably shoulder-width apart. "Like this?" he asked, making sure he understood.

William nodded his approval. "Exactly," he said. "Now," he muttered, going over to his desk. He rummaged through his papers, pulling out a random speech outline. "I'm going to have you give an eight-to-ten minute impromptu persuasive speech, this time to just me." He shuffled through the outline, making sure it was adequate for practicing with, and deeming it satisfactory, he handed it to Ronald.

He decided to act on an impulse, going to close the door and lock it, drawing the blinds over the window to signal to other students and professors that his attention was occupied and he required privacy. William walked back over to Ronald, leaning once again against the desk. He looked Ronald directly in his brilliant yellow-green eyes. "Try to stay aware of your tics and prevent yourself from submitting to the urge to fidget and shift around as you speak." He looked at his watch. "I'll give you two minutes to read over the outline and find a position to take. There are statistics in there that you can – and should – utilize to your advantage, for it or against it.

"Remember, keep tabs on your tics and make sure to keep eye contact with your audience." William put on his _expression_ and folded his arms across his chest. "I'll let you know when to begin."

Ronald nodded and took a deep breath, quickly scanning over the outline on the subject he was supposed to be persuading. Luckily, it was a topic he was familiar with, and he decided on the 'for it' position, reading the statistics and forming his argument. He was fairly adept at thinking on his feet, and having been through two impromptu speeches in the class already, he had a feel for how to speak in public – it was the audience and all that unwavering attention that could see into his soul like a bunch of demons that froze him to his spot and turned him into a muttering mess.

"Two minutes is up," William said, looking up from his watch. Ronald took a deep breath and nodded that he was ready. "Should you be reverting to using your tics, I'll come and correct you," he said, positioning himself comfortably against the desk. Ronald nodded again, swallowing silently.

William looked directly into yellow-green eyes sparkling like jewels, expression still in place. "Persuade me."

Ronald took a deep breath and began speaking, forcing himself to look directly into his professor's eyes when he wasn't checking points and facts, still quite intimidated by the intensity in the gold-laced emeralds. His voice was slightly shaky as he started, leveling out somewhat as he got into it. He was doing quite well with his nervous tics until he started staring at his professor's lips to get away from the gaze after three minutes of fierce stoicism.

He started concentrating on the plumpness of his professor's mouth, subconsciously wondering if they'd feel as soft as they looked against his own mouth. Ronald could absently feel heat simultaneously rising to his cheeks and rushing to his lower half, and that's when the tics came back. He pulled on his tie and collar, trying to lessen the restriction in his throat he felt building. He then tugged on his cuffs, attempting to prevent them from sticking uncomfortably to his sweaty arms. He shifted to one foot, swaying slightly. A hand ran through his hair, mussing it to disheveled.

William noticed the tics, letting them go on for a minute to see if Ronald would catch himself. After the third tug on his tie, William pushed himself off of the desk and walked over to Ronald, standing behind the teen. Ronald followed his movements with his eyes, but continued speaking, still on a roll with his topic. William stood by him for five seconds before moving right behind the teen and grabbing the loose knot of Ronald's tie.

"This is a distraction," he said lowly in Ronald's ear, breathing hotly on the shell and ghosting his lips over the skin, slowly and sensually pulling the strip of cloth undone and from around Ronald's neck, dropping it to the floor. "Pulling on your tie denotes to the audience your nervousness. You must keep your tendency to fiddle with it in mind as you present."

Ronald shivered, stuttering over his words as his professor skimmed his mouth over his neck. "S-Sir.." he stammered, clenching his fists on the podium. "A-Ah.." He let his head roll to the side, giving his professor more access to his neck.

William began placing light kisses on the smooth skin of Ronald's neck, bringing his hands up and wrapping them around the teen's slight chest, trailing his fingers over the buttons. "The same thing is happening with your sleeves. Tugging on them shows a sense of jitteriness. If you're not sure what to do with your hands, place them on the podium and keep them there in front of you."

William began unbuttoning the shirt, trailing his fingers just over the soft pale skin that was exposed as the buttons came open. "If you need to do something with your hands, use them to gesture; people react to visual aids. They can help get your point across."

Ronald was shaking with desire as his professor unhooked the last button, running his hands teasingly back up his chest and nudged the shirt off his shoulders, letting it slide down his lightly muscled arms to bunch at his hips, caught on his bent elbows as his hands on the podium braced his torso from slumping forward. He moaned as Professor Spears' hands traced the contours of his chest, outlining his defined pectorals and playfully pinching his sensitive rosy buds, eliciting lewd mewls Ronald hadn't known he was capable of making. He pressed back into the strong body behind him, panting heavily, throwing his head back on Professor Spears' shoulder, feeling his knees going weak.

Williams's hands moved lower, tracing a faint six-pack before running teasingly along the waistline of Ronald's jeans. "You looked confident and knowledgeable until you shifted your weight to one foot. You lost the illusion of being grounded and like you had any right to be speaking on the topic." William slid a leg in between Ronald's, purposefully rubbing up against the obvious erection of his student with his knee and evoking simply_arousing _cries of pleasure from parted pink lips. He tapped Ronald's ankle with his foot, getting him to spread his legs wider. "Remember to keep _both _of them planted a comfortable distance apart so that you're not swaying or shifting constantly and distracting the audience with unnecessary movement."

Ronald whined pathetically as his professor ground his knee into his aching cock, causing a terribly delicious friction that had him planting his feet wide to give the man more room for his ministrations and to keep him better balanced. He was hot and flushed, his cheeks a burning rose red and his ivory skin glinting with a thin sheen of perspiration. He felt one of Professor Spears' hands travel up his body to tangle in his blond-black locks as his other crept into the front of his jeans, brushing over his stiff enlarged member, separated from it by only his thin black boxers. Ronald whimpered in pleasure at the brief contact.

William was starting to feel the pressure in his own arousal reach a new level from listening to the mewls and moans and cries of ecstasy from the teen he was practically wrapped licentiously around. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along Ronald's shoulder and up his neck to his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe before licking the shell, humming onto the sensitive flesh and feeling the shivers running through the slender body followed by pleading whimpers. William tightened his grip in the soft strands of dual-toned hair, tugging tenderly on the locks while synchronously pressing his other hand firmly against Ronald's throbbing cock.

"The worst thing you do is run your hands through your hair," he breathed warmly into the teen's ear, eliciting more shivers and mewls. William moved the hand in the hair to the top of the teen's head, twining a finger with the adorable cowlick and tugging harder, smiling happily at the discovery of such an erogenous area on his student - the lascivious cry of utter pleasure falling from Ronald's gaping lips and the teen unconsciously grinding back onto his own throbbing erection causing him to groan softly in his throat and let his head fall back for a moment, closing his eyes as a shot of tingling pleasure raced through his veins at the friction.

William came back to his senses long enough to finish his thoughts. "Doing so musses up your appearance, making you look disheveled and unprepared and frantic." He ground his knee and hand into Ronald's cock at the same time, drawing out beautiful screams from his student. "Physical appearance plays a big part in how people will decide to view both you and the subject on which you are speaking. Looking professional and put-together is key to getting the most positive reception and feedback."

Ronald was positive he'd never forget his nervous tics ever again. He was panting like a bitch in heat, grinding back against his professor and the knee between his legs, moaning at the wonderful friction and stimulation his professor was giving him, melting at the sound of the soothing high tenor tones that fell from plump lips.

But it wasn't enough.

Pulling together what remained of his thought processes, he managed to reach up and tangle his fingers in dark chocolate locks and yank his professor's face around to his, drawing hissing breaths through gritted teeth as he saw his wild passion-filled yellow-green eyes reflected in the lenses of the man teasing him so.

"Receive this!" he breathed sarcastically before closing the little distance between them and crushing their mouths together, whining happily at the contact and taste of his professor. He tasted like coffee and peppermint, reminding Ronald of the winter season, which happened to be his favorite season of the year. Ronald was ecstatic to find that his professor's lips were even softer than he'd imagined, and he melted at the feel and molded his onto them, pushing even closer to the man.

William's surprise at Ronald's move lasted but a second as he felt the teen's lips on his. He immediately reciprocated the kiss, moving his mouth on Ronald's as the teen moaned low in his throat, causing pleasurable vibrations. William ran his tongue along Ronald's bottom lip, savoring the taste of citrus from the oranges the teen frequented as mid-class snacks. He swept his tongue back along the plump and malleable lip, smiling into the kiss as Ronald eagerly parted his lips and allowed William to explore the hot orifice with his wet muscle, mapping and memorizing every crevice and drawing Ronald's tongue into a battle of dominance which he easily won.

William broke the kiss sooner than either of them would've liked, letting Ronald gasp for much-needed air, trailing hot kisses down the teen's neck, nipping and licking along the pale skin. He bit with low soft growls over the prominent clavicle, leaving light red lovebites that could be hidden easily under his collar. He moved the hand in dual-toned locks over the chiseled chest down to undo the button and fly of low-hanging jeans, pushing them and the black boxers down in one quick movement to pool around muscled calves.

Ronald sucked in a sharp breath as his cock was released from the tightening confines of his pants, cool air rushing around the thick hot piece of flesh, feeling the appendage smack into his lower abdomen and leave small amounts of precome dripping along his skin as it bobbed painfully. He yelped in gratification when he felt his professor's hand grip his leaking manhood, pumping it firmly as he massaged it from the base to the tip.

William made an obscure noise in the back of his throat when Ronald ground his bared ass into his own throbbing member, biting down on the teen's neck a bit more harshly than he meant to. Ronald squeaked in pain, and William reached his free hand down to fondle the his student's sac in his fingers, squeezing gently and swirling a digit around one of the testicles in apology. He continued his ministrations on Ronald's weeping cock, smearing precome along the shaft and his hand.

He placed one more kiss on the teen's collarbone before licking up the expanse of ivory neck to Ronald's gaped jaw, peppering kisses from the bottom of his ear to the edge of his open mouth. William felt the hot puffs of air ghosting out of Ronald's orifice against his cheek and shuddered in arousal. Taking the hand away that was massaging the sac, he brought it up to Ronald's mouth, holding up three fingers. They were immediately sucked into the hot cavern and William had to refrain from thrusting them in farther and choking his student as they were coated to soaking with warm saliva.

William drew them out after a couple of minutes, brushing them down Ronald's spine and stopping just at the dip in his back where his hips began. He grabbed the teen's hipbone, stepping back and pulling Ronald's lower half with him, silently instructing Ronald to bend over and expose his tight hole. William nudged his ankles again, getting the teen to spread his legs wider and give him better access – and a better view. He traced the rim of the puckered entrance teasingly before shoving a digit in to the knuckle. The teen was extremely tight – he had to chew his lip to keep from taking him without thorough preparation.

Ronald winced at the initial intrusion, but forced himself to relax his muscles to lessen the pain. He was a total virgin – at least when it came to actual intercourse. He'd given and taken his share of blowjobs, both gladly and with more dubious levels of consent, usually on the giving end. It wasn't that he'd ever been _forced _to swallow another guy's dick, per se; he just didn't ever fancy finding out how much worse it could be if he refused. And so, he'd always walked away, virginity intact. He knew of the pleasure of sex; he'd just never _experienced _it before.

And every part of his being was proud of him for saving himself for this moment.

He began to come undone as his professor's finger moved in and out of his entrance, wriggling around and loosening him up. When it was moving smoothly, he felt the man's long middle finger join the pointer, hissing in pain at the unnatural stretching and foreign feeling of having something up _inside _him. Ronald grit his teeth, clenching his fists on the podium, his knuckles turning white as he tried to concentrate on Professor Spears' hand that was still massaging his aching cock. After a few minutes of careful scissoring and thrusting, the pain lessened and his professor was again sliding in and out with ease.

The reprieve from the pain didn't last long as a third digit was stuffed up with the other two, and Ronald could not contain the whimper that left his throat. Tears began pooling in the corners of his yellow-green eyes and falling down his cheeks as he attempted to relax and let himself adjust to the impossible width. He almost started to hyperventilate at the thought that his professor was, from what he could feel when the man was pressed up against him and he'd grinded on him, even _larger_ than the three fingers that were prepping him. Ronald instead started gasping in want and passion as he felt the fingers inside him hit a certain spot that made him see white and turned the unbearable torture into the sweetest bliss he could've ever imagined.

"A-Aaaaahhh.." he mewled, letting his head fall back onto his professor's shoulder, nuzzling into the man's neck and skewing his thick goggle-like black frames. "R-Right there.."

William smiled at the teen's reaction, thrusting his fingers harder into the same spot that had Ronald jerking erratically against his body. He continued with his preparation and ministrations for another minute before his own carnal desire clouded his mind and he found himself unable to think rationally. William removed his fingers from his student's hole and released the pulsating cock to tend to his own clothes, removing his jacket and hanging it off the edge of the podium, swiftly unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt so he could feel Ronald's skin on his, though too impatient to fully undress, and opening his trousers, pulling his long thick length out and hissing as the cool air caressed it, pumping it a few times to bring it to a painfully full hardness and coat it with a mix of his precome and what was still on his hand from jerking off Ronald. He absently wished he had some actual lube, but it wasn't like he'd actually consciously _planned _to screw one of his students _at school._

He subconsciously frowned for a moment as he thought about his verb choice of the situation, deciding that what he was doing with Ronald _way _surpassed simply "screwing", and banished the thought from his mind, focusing on the arousing sight that was Ronald Knox moaning and panting wantonly in front of him, bent slightly at the hips and braced on his podium, legs spread wide, begging him to do as he pleased, skin shining with perspiration and pale visage flushed adorably with need and longing and pure passion hidden within glazed-over half-lidded yellow-green irises.

William needed no more invitation.

Lining his girth up with the puckered entrance, William leaned over Ronald, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and nibbling on his ear. "Deep breath, Ronald," he whispered into the ear as the only warning before he snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in the tight hotness of his student. He groaned as he was pulled in, barely hearing Ronald's cry of pain as the poor teen was stretched more than he'd ever been and the small whimper that followed when William bit into the crook of his neck, not hard enough to draw blood, thankfully, but pulling away he knew there'd be a lovely hickey there soon enough. He took deep breaths and forced himself to stay still, allowing his student to adjust to him.

Ronald was seeing spots, but not out of pleasure. The burning sensation that was creeping up his backside was almost unbearable. Tears were streaming down his face as he took deep breaths, trying to relax and lessen the pain he was experiencing. He'd always heard that the first time was the worst because of this exact torment, but he never could have imagined it would feel _this _agonizing. Finally after a couple of minutes, he'd relaxed enough to turn the excruciating burning into a more bearable but still fierce aching, and he timidly rolled his hips, encouraging his professor to start moving and end the stagnant throb that had started.

William sighed and granted Ronald's request, pulling out slowly and pushing back in as gently as he could, his breath hitching at the feel of Ronald clamping around his hot cock. He repeated the process, keeping his pace gentle until Ronald started pushing back as he thrust forward, silently demanding a faster pace. He complied eagerly, backing out and thrusting in with more vigor, hitting deep and hard inside his student. He let out a small airy chuckle when Ronald jerked back slightly after a particular thrust, mewling in delight and begging him to hit the same spot again.

High-pitched moans and low feral growls filled the sex-permeated air of the room as William pounded incessantly into Ronald, sweat dripping from both of their bodies as they slid together, skin slapping against skin as they moved in synchronization towards their peaks. Ronald began moaning out demands of "harder" and "faster" as he met each of William's thrusts with his own, William only too happy to oblige and moaning out breathy and contorted versions of what he assumed were supposed to be Ronald's name. The teen whined happily every time he heard them and at some point reached around to grasp the back of William's head, looking over his shoulder and initiating the hottest, most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced.

It wasn't much longer before Ronald's inexperience caught up with him. His professor had started pumping his erection again as they kissed, over-stimulating his body with wave after wave of indescribable pleasure as he continued his merciless pace in and out of his tight hole, hitting his prostate with each and every thrust. Feeling the tightly-coiled heat in his gut finally snap, Ronald threw his head back and arched his body, letting his release overtake him.

"William!"

His professor's name leaving his lips in a passionate scream surprised Ronald, though he was too lost in the complete euphoria dominating his senses and carrying him to a state of utter bliss to really think about what he'd said.

Hearing his name called so lovingly in the heat of the pleasure caused William his own orgasm, the heat pooling within his body suddenly too much to hold onto as Ronald clenched onto his cock and came into his hand with such a fervent cry. William moaned Ronald's name as he filled the teen to overflowing with his hot seed, marking him on the inside as well as out as _his_. He felt Ronald's knees give out at the same time his did, and he managed to back them up and lean against the wall for support, pulling Ronald close to his chest in a warm embrace, letting the teen slump against him and tuck his head under his chin.

They panted heavily, basking in the heavenly afterglow of their passion as they let their breathing return to normal. Ronald had turned and wrapped his arms around William's neck, tangling his fingers in dark chocolate strands that had fallen out of their usual combed-to-perfection stated and hung loosely into emerald-gold orbs that somehow still had protective stylish frames in front of them. Ronald's frames had fallen off sometime during their escapade and he was having to squint to see anything that wasn't right up in his face. Damn nearsightedness.

William was grinning madly in content, rubbing soothing circles in Ronald's lower back as the feeling of bliss left his mind and body, bringing him back to a peaceful state of happiness, perfectly fine to remain there for the rest of his life.

When their breathing had evened out and the sweat had dried from their bodies, leaving a slight shiver, William stood, pulling Ronald with him and steadying his lover on his feet. He pulled up his lover's boxers and jeans and pulled his shirt back up over his shoulders before leaning down and scooping up the black frames, sliding them on a slender nose. He tucked himself back in his slacks, leaving them undone as he gathered the remaining articles of clothing and tugged Ronald to the door, unlocking it and making sure no one was around before dragging his lover to the faculty bathroom a little ways down the hall.

William wetted a few paper towels and commenced cleaning them of the evidence of their little escapade, wiping away cooling come and small amounts of blood that dripped down the backs of Ronald's thighs. He cleaned himself as well before trashing the soiled paper and straightening their clothes, buttoning his slacks and tucking in his shirt, redoing his waistcoat tightening his tie before slipping into his jacket. He ran a hand through his mussed locks, combing them over to the side and out of his face like he usually had it and looked over at Ronald, who had fixed his own appearance to how he normally was - low-hanging jeans, button-down shirt with the top two buttons undone, sleeves rolled to his elbows and tie hanging loosely knotted around his neck. His hair was a bit more disheveled than usual, but wasn't overly noticeable. William smiled warmly at him, adjusting his glasses like he always did.

"I hope you've learned to recognize your nervous tics, Knox," he said in his serious tone of voice, smirking at his lover. "I expect them to be addressed and absent from your next presentation." He cocked an arched eyebrow.

Ronald grinned cockily back at his professor-turned-lover, scoffing in mock offense. "There's no way I'm _ever _forgetting my habits," he replied happily, closing the small distance between him and William, standing on the tips of his toes to bump his nose against his lover's. "And if I do, I guess you'll just have to remind me, hm?" He winked suggestively.

William smiled evilly and inclined his head, capturing Ronald's lips in a deep kiss. He pulled away after a short minute, wrapping his arms around Ronald's hips, and tugged him out of the bathroom, leading him back to the classroom to gather their things.

Turning from his desk with his briefcase, William headed over to his blond-black-haired lover, following him out the door and locking it behind them before heading out with Ronald at his side.

"I hope you find the lessons taught in the class helpful to your goal of becoming a teacher," he said conversationally as they made their way through throngs of students and professors milling about and waiting for their classes to begin. "Public speaking is really nothing to fear, if your keep in mind the basic fundamentals."

Walking for another minute and finding them alone and unobserved, Ronald moved closer and stretched up, stealing one last kiss from William before they parted ways. Heading down his path backwards, Ronald waved at William and called, "With the fundamentals _you _teach, I shouldn't have anything to worry about!" He winked again before turning around and jogging off to catch up to Eric and Alan, two of his three childhood friends attending university with him. Grell was probably off making goo-goo eyes at his demon of a Psych professor - if he wasn't in the infirmary with the creepy on-campus doctor that insisted everyone call him "Undertaker". Grell had the weirdest infatuations.

William watched Ronald run off to his friends, smiling to himself before turning the other way and making his way to his car to go for lunch, thinking about the past hour with unbridled joy. Ronald had always been the brightest part of his day, with his happy-go-lucky attitude and flirty smile that was simply infectious. He had a real passion for learning and a want to teach others about his passions, and that was something William admired greatly - it was one of the reasons he'd noticed Ronald. After noticing him, Ronald became all he could see, and eventually all he could find himself caring about. He felt extremely thankful that Ronald was now truly a part of his life.

William smirked, thinking about seeing Ronald again in the professional setting that was his speech class. That particular period of the day was going to be interesting, that was for sure. He couldn't wait for Monday.

The fundamentals of good public speaking had never been so much fun to teach.

_END_

* * *

**Author's End-note:** Well, that wasn't _terrible, _I suppose. I believe these two were definitely more in character than my other one-shots. For reapers, I find it easier to justify emotions such as love and adoration and whatnot than to do so for demons. I realize that the characters were not actually reapers or demons in the shots I wrote, but their personalities are that of them as reapers and demons - or _would've been_, if I could actually write properly *cough*mushycheesiness*cough*.

Anyways, here's some awkward WilliamxRonald. :S

Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought about this, you guys. As cliché as it sounds, it really is a major confidence booster to know that my work is actually being read and enjoyed by the general population. :D

Thanks for the support, guys. It really means a lot.

Much love. :3

~GarryxMrChairFan

**Disclaimer:** Any and all recognizable _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler _characters (c) Yana Toboso. I do not own the reapers, or any demons, or any aspect mentioned or referenced that has any resemblance to previously mentioned anime/manga.


End file.
